Vegeta finally sees what he's been ignoring
by Arikashika5985
Summary: this is a one-shot story. my version of how trunks gets vegeta to see what he's ignoring. the final battle with cell


This is with Future Trunks

**Vegeta Finally Sees What He's Been Ignoring**

A gust of wind blew in the area. Krillin held on to an unconscious android 18. Tien, Yamcha, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo didn't know what was going on.

That is… until a beam shot at them and shot straight through Trunks' chest. He gasped, falling backwards as the Z fighters gasped in shock. Vegeta gasped as he watched his son fall backwards.

Before he hit the ground; a greenish tail with an aborbsion stinger on the end of it wrapped around Trunks' chest. Keeping his arms pressed to his body.

"My aim is as good as ever," Cell cackled, retracting his tail to his side. "Surprisingly a certain saiyan isn't going off the wall by now."

"What did you do to him? Let go of Trunks, you monster!" Gohan demanded.

"I missed his heart on purpose, little Gohan," Cell told them. "Even so, he's in really bad shape already, loosing large amounts of blood by the second. Hehehe. He's been pissing me off for a long time now. I plan to cause this brat even more pain before he dies so young." He laughed as Vegeta gasped again.

Vegeta started talking to himself as he stared at his son with worry in his eyes. "Trunks. My son. Ah, ah."

Cell squeezed the young boy until he coughed up the red liquid.

"Stop it Cell!" Krillin shouted, out of sheer idiocy. Cell looked at him with a look of wickedness… which made Krillin's skin crawl with fear.

Trunks did something that would make his own father – Vegeta himself – sorry for never acknowledging that he was here… the next moment. He went super saiyan in a split second and freed himself from Cell's death grip. He landed to the far left of the monster, grabbing his chest and gasped for what seemed to go on for hours.

"How could I let this happen to my son?!" Vegeta thought in a shout. "He has sacrificed everything for me and I have done nothing but ignore him."

Cell jumped up and landed on Trunks' head. Stomping his face into the ground and causing more blood to stain the young boys' Capsule Corp jacket. Trunks groaned as he suddenly went super saiyan again. He got a hold of his sword and fired a beam from the tip of it… right at Cell's face.

Cell jumped a few feet back saying, "I'm impressed that you're still fighting with those deadly injuries, and going super saiyan twice. It's remarkable that you're able to stand up at all."

Trunks used his sword to help him stand up. He coughed up blood for the third time as he went back to normal. He huffed as he looked over at the monster.

"No, I won't give up on him. There is still time to change things," Vegeta told himself.

"Trunks hang on!" Yamcha hollered.

"He… he can't take much more of this," Piccolo stuttered. _One more hit and… he's done for. How can he still be fighting after all that?_

Trunks could barely stand up, his vision was getting blurry. Cell used that instant transmission he got from Goku's cells when they blew up together and appeared behind the young teenager. He snatched Trunks' sword and drove it through his heart. After taking hit after hit, Trunks was able to shift a little bit so the blade didn't hit his heart directly. It only grazed it a bit.

Trunks sharply gasped as did the others. Cell took the blade out and tossed it to the ground while grabbing the back of the boy's neck.

"Vegeta, do you value your one and only son?" Cell asked in a cackle. "I guess not. You would've done something by now if you did. Pitiful… I guess as a saiyan prince, you don't give a damn about what happens to a worthless boy like this. Even if it _is_ your own child." Cell threw the young boy to the left – with no effort – he went flying.

Vegeta gasped as he disappeared from the spot he was in. He reappeared behind his son who collided into him.

That made everyone gasp in surprised shock.

"Did… Vegeta just do… what I… think he did?" Tien asked.

"Yes," Yamcha answered, stunned at what Vegeta just did.

Vegeta descended to the ground holding his son's head off the ground.

"Trunks? Trunks speak to me, please," Vegeta begged, gently shaking him. "Trunks, hang on! Please son talk to me!"

"Nnnnna… nnhh, dad… heh. Nev…er thought… I'd… hear you… actually… say that," Trunks said weakly as he opened his eyes half way.

Vegeta gasped sharply, "Trunks, hang on, son. Sorry I didn't step in sooner. I should've." Trunks smiled, but suddenly coughed up even more blood. The red liquid stained the ground as Vegeta gasped.

"Trunks, hold on, please," Vegeta pleaded. Trunks turned his head towards his dad and struggled to lift his right hand. Vegeta held it as he locked eyes with his son.

"I-I-I'm… s-sor… sorry… f-father… I-I'm…" Trunks said weakly as his eyes closed, breath stopped, and heart faded into stillness. His head fell to the side into Vegeta's hand. Trunks' hand fell from Vegeta's and onto the ground with a soft thud.

Vegeta gasped, not wanting to believe it, but his one and only son just died in his arms. "How… how could I let this happen?!" Vegeta thought in a shout as he turned his head towards Cell as he flew over to the others with his son in his arms. "Cell has crossed me for the last time! He has tricked me in battle, mocked my saiyan ancestry, but this – this time he's gone _too_ far. He will pay the ultimate price for what he has done to my son!" Vegeta handed Trunks to Yamcha.

"Take care of him for me, will ya? I've got something to annihilate," Vegeta said, seriously. Yamcha nodded as he took Trunks.

Vegeta went all out on Cell. But in the end… Gohan defeated that monster. Vegeta and the others helped out of course.

Yamcha carried Gohan who passed out in his arms. Krillin took android 18 as those two took to the skies. Tien walked over to where Trunks lay on the ground motionless. He was about to pick him up, when Vegeta landed on the other side of him.

"I-I'll take him," Vegeta said.

"You sure, Vegeta. I mean… you're hurt bad," Tien said scratching the back of his head.

"I'll carry my son and you just fly close," Vegeta told him.

"This is a different side of you Vegeta," Piccolo said coming closer.

"Well, Trunks made me see that even I could be loved. I mean… think about it… he scarified everything for me and he's only 17 years old. He grew up without me; his father and he saved my life more times than I care to admit," Vegeta told them. "Trunks… made it possible that we all survived in this timeline."

Vegeta picked up his son and flew off. Tien and Piccolo flew after him.

"He made sure… that I would live. That we _all_ would live. In this timeline... he'll grow up _with_ a father and I intend to be the father who'll be there for him," Vegeta continues. "But don't think I'll be a softy to you guys. When baby Trunks is old enough to walk and talk - I'll train him myself."

_Never thought Vegeta would talk like __**that**_ Tien thought. They flew to the lookout. As they landed on the ground of the lookout, Gohan was all better.

Everyone looked at Vegeta and was shocked that _he_ was holding Trunks.

"Denda, summon Shenron. It's time," Piccolo said. Denda spread the dragon balls out and summoned the internal dragon.

"Make two wishes," Shenron told them. He was a huge shiny green dragon with a deep voice.

"Please revive everyone that has been killed by Cell," Yamcha said.

"Granted," Shenron said as his eyes glowed. Everyone was revived. The wounds on Trunks' boy healed as his breath came back.

His eyes opened sharply, vision slowly coming into focus. He saw his father over him. He felt Vegeta's hand on his shoulder, his neck resting on his father's arm.

"Dad?" Trunks asked as his vision became clear.

"Son," Vegeta said as he pulled him into a sitting position. They gazed into each other's eyes for a while. What happened next… caught everyone by surprise.

Vegeta embraced Trunks. Even Shenron was shocked to see that.

"Thank you, son," Vegeta whispered in Trunks' ear.

"Huh?" Trunks said a little confused. He never thought his dad would actually hug him like this.

"You'll grow up with a father this time round," Vegeta whispered. "Don't think I'll be a soft father. Yes, I care, thanks to you opening my eyes to what I would've been missing. But tell me something Trunks. How were you able to go super saiyan twice with those injuries?"

"Umm… fear and rage, I guess," Trunks answered. "I figured that… when Cell was squeezing me… I had enough energy to squeeze out two different times to go super saiyan."

"Got that from your mother's side of the family, huh?"

"I guess." Vegeta pulled away from Trunks to look him in the eye once more.

"That… makes me proud," Vegeta said with a smile.

_Uh, my mom back home isn't going to believe this,_ Trunks thought. He had a surprised look on his face.

They stood up as Vegeta took his son's sword. "So, how did you shoot a beam from this thing, anyway?"

"Well, it's simple enough to get it on the first try," Trunks told him. "All you do is pour your chi into it and point it at something. (Am I actually giving my dad a lesson with a sword? Mom's not going to believe this either). It doesn't require a lot."

"Show me," Vegeta said as he tossed the sword to him. Trunks caught the hilt and point it off the lookout platform.

He poured his chi into it as a chi beam shot from the tip. "Although, the more chi you pour into it the more powerful it'll be," he said, lowering the sword.

"Whoa," Vegeta said with wide eyes. Trunks tossed the sword to him.

"You're turn," he said with a smile. Vegeta caught the blade and did what his son did. Pointing it at clouds… he poured his chi into the blade… releasing a tremendous beam, tearing through the clouds.

"Wha- wow," Piccolo said stunned. Vegeta turned his head towards Trunks, who was nervously chuckling.

"So, Trunks. When did you get this sword?" Vegeta asked.

"Um… I was fifteen years old when I got the sword. Might get it sooner, because of the new timeline," Trunks told him.

"You'll kill those androids in your time son. Including Cell. Although, I would like to see what it's like in your future."

"Do that and you'll have to wait at least three years to get back," Trunks told him.

"That would mean three years of you in this time not having a father," Vegeta said.

"I'll come back and tell you about the saved future," Trunks told him with a grin. "I'm glad I came."

"Don't be a stranger. Come by anytime, son," Vegeta told him.

"I will."


End file.
